(BangHim) Jump
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan berdiri pada atap sekolah, berniat mengakhiri semuanya. Melompat? Atau tidak? Namun Bang Yong Guk datang padanya dan bertanya; apakah ia yakin masih menginginkan hal ini terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ke depan? Sebenarnya, Him Chan pun tidak tahu. A BangHim Fics


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM/ JUMP**

**Title: Jump**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T *adeeeeemmmmm...^^***

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Hime Chan \(^3)(0.0)/**

**Bang Young Guk ^^**

**Support Cast:**

**Nope~ *kali ini dunia hanya milik mereka berdua~~~~ lalalala~~***

**Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^ **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Oioioioi~~ Yohoo~~^^ Another BangHim. Maafkan diriku yang terlalu mencintai dan menggilai couple ini. Mungkin ini sudah bisa dikategorikan nge-shipps tingkat akut. Gak tau kenapa ya, tiap kali liat Hime itu ya... pengennya 'KYAAAAA! GYAAAAAA!' melulu. Apalagi kalau udah ada rekaman-rekaman cutenya B.A.P, tidak peduli di manapun, BangHim moment pasti terjadi! Pokoknya Young Ran cinta BANGHIM! HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM BERJAYAAAAA! 0 Akhir kata, review juseyo~~~ **ANDA SOPAN, SAYA PUN SEGAN**. OKE?!*maksa*

**Summary:** Him Chan berdiri pada atap sekolah, berniat mengakhiri semuanya. Melompat? Atau tidak? Namun Bang Yong Guk datang padanya dan bertanya; apakah ia yakin masih menginginkan hal ini terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ke depan? Sebenarnya, Him Chan pun tidak tahu.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**JUMP**

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melompat."

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Him Chan dari keterpanaan. Melompat. Yah, dia akan melompat dari atap gedung berlantai lima ini, err... tidak sebelum dia menyingkirkan namja bertubuh atletis yang menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Pergi. Apa pedulimu?!" sergahnya emosi. Di saat-saat seperti ini, semua orang membuatnya muak. Manusia semuanya sama. Mereka egois. Mengukur segala hal dari kesempurnaan fisik. Oh, tenang saja, Him Chan juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang bertubuh gemuk. Dia tidak butuh orang lain untuk berkomentar tentang hal itu. Him Chan sudah cukup tahu diri dengan betapa jeleknya dirinya.

"Dengar, Squishy-Cheeks—"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" potong Him Chan membentak. Kedua matanya sudah berair. Squishy-Cheeks, itulah panggilan seluruh makhluk bernama manusia di sekolah ini untuknya. Namanya Kim Him Chan. Panggil dia Him Chan!

Namja bertubuh atletis yang dibentak sempat tertegun sesaat. Dia tidak bermaksud menghina Him Chan sebenarnya. Menurutnya, panggilan tersebut sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Kim Him Chan; namja cantik berkulit putih, berpipi chubby, dan menggemaskan. Walaupun tubuhnya sedikit berisi, itu bukanlah masalah besar. It's not a big deal.

"Huh, orang sempurna sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan. Bang Yong Guk yang tampan. Bang Yong Guk yang bertubuh atletis. Bang Yong Guk yang populer. Dan kau, pasti juga menatap orang lain remeh, bukan?!" Him Chan berceloteh, menghakimi seorang Bang Yong Guk seenaknya. Dia tahu siapa Bang Yong Guk. Hanya sekedar tahu, sebenarnya. Untuk apa dia mencari tahu banyak mengenai salah seorang murid populer?! Lingkaran besar saja, mereka semua—anak populer—sama; sombong dan hina.

Tuduhan semena-mena Him Chan membuat Yong Guk tidak terima. Namja itu kemudian mendekat dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat menarik kedua kerah seragam Him Chan dan menyentaknya kebelakang, membawanya cukup jauh dari pagar pembatas atap sekolah. "_Listen here, Your Stupid-Head! I don't know what is your FUCKING PROBLEM! Stop being so annoyed! Don't ever pretending like you know me so well and judging me like I'm the one whose the most worst bad man in this situation! You wanna suicide? Okay, do it! I need the good-show, anyways!_"

Him Chan menyeringai, "huh, dengar dirimu berbicara. _Birds have to know where they come from, huh_?" ledeknya santai. Him Chan pasti sudah begitu putus asa sampai-sampai menghina seorang Bang Yong Guk sesantai ini.

Jika saja ini adalah orang lain, Yong Guk pastilah menghancurkan rahang orang tersebut karena sudah menghina darah Amerika yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Sayang sekali, ini Him Chan. Kim Him Chan, murid dari kelas sebelah yang... diam-diam diperhatikan Yong Guk sejak pertama kali memasuki gerbang TS High School.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah kau seharusnya memukulku? Ayo, lagipula aku tidak perduli." Him Chan memberikan sisi kanan pipinya ke hadapan Yong Guk, merelakan sisi tersebut untuk dipukul. Him Chan sudah terbiasa berada di situasi seperti ini. Tindakan bullying adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Orang-orang mengatainya 'freak'? Oh, bahkan banyak yang lebih kejam dari itu.

Yong Guk tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Him Chan saat ini, namun... melihat pipi putih mulus tersebut di hadapannya... salah satu tangan Yong Guk seolah bergerak sendiri dari kerah seragam Him Chan dan, menapak pada pipi mulus tersebut.

Mata Him Chan yang tadinya terpejam, terbelalak seketika. Bukannya pukulan keras, tetapi sentuhan lembutlah yang ia rasakan. Matanya menoleh menatap namja di hadapannya yang... eh? Tersenyum? Bukankah namja ini jarang tersenyum? Dia pendiam dan untuk berdiam diri melihat orang lain di-bully, Him Chan akan mengkategorikannya sebagai 'cuek'.

"Tapi aku perduli, Kim Him Chan."

Deg~

Him Chan dapat merasakan aliran listrik seketika di dadanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia jadi berdebar?

"Mungkin bagimu mengakhiri hidup saat ini adalah suatu hal yang benar. Tapi bagaimana dengan beberapa waktu ke depan? Kau yakin masih akan menginginkan hal yang sama?"

Him Chan bungkam. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?!_ Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlagak perduli? _Somebody must be hit him on the head._

"_Please, Don't do this, Hime,_" pinta Yong Guk memelas. Kedua tangan namja itu sekarang sudah menapaki sisi wajah Him Chan, memegangi pipinya dengan erat untuk mempertahankan kontak mata mereka.

_Hime?_

Bagus. Sekarang Yong Guk bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama perempuan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Him Chan menepis tangan Yong Guk kasar hingga terlepas. Ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari namja berbadan atletis tersebut. _"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but, STOP PRETEND TO BE CARING! It's weird! You don't know me so well."_ Him Chan seolah mengembalikan apa yang dikatakan Yong Guk padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu hampir saja melangkah pergi saat didengarnya Yong Guk kembali bersuara.

"Kim Him Chan. _Born April 19, 1990. Blood type O, height 180 cm_. Umur delapan belas tahun. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kau memiliki seorang noona dua tahun di atasmu. Kau berwatak ceria, perhatian, dan lembut. Kau suka bermain alat musik tradisional korea hingga berniat untuk memasuki universitas ternama yang mendalami bidang tersebut. Kekerasan merupakan salah satu hal yang kau benci selain dianggap mirip perempuan oleh seseorang." Yong Guk mendeskripsikan dengan sangat gamblang, hingga membuat namja bermata marbel di hadapannya menganga. Bukan hanya itu, Yong Guk bahkan ditatap horor oleh si mata marbel.

Ck, Yong Guk tidak bisa menjauhkan praduga seorang stalker yang pastinya akan dipikirkan Him Chan tentangnya. Lagipula, dia memang stalker, sih, sebenarnya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu semua itu? Ka-kau b-bukan..." kata Him Chan tergagap. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. 'Stalker', adalah satu hal yang terlintas. Namun rasanya itu mustahil karena, untuk apa seorang namja tenar seperti Bang Yong Guk menstalker seorang 'nerd' seperti dirinya?! _It's doesn't makes sense!_

Yong Guk menghela nafasnya, "Huft, baiklah. Dengar, aku bukan stalker, OK? Selama ini aku hanya mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi secara diam-diam. Aku bahkan tahu kapan jadwal kau menaiki tempat tidurmu untuk beristirahat." Yong Guk mengatakan itu semua seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang umum untuk diakui secara gamblang. Oh, Bang Yong Guk, tidak tahukah kau gambaran seorang 'stalker' persis sama seperti yang kau lakukan itu?!

Him Chan semakin menatap horor namja di depannya. Perasaan takut membuat kakinya reflek mundur, semakin menjauh adalah satu hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Yong Guk tentu saja melihat pergerakan itu dan cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Him Chan untuk berhenti.

"Wow, wow, wow, tunggu dulu, kumohon jangan salah paham, Hime," sergahnya panik. Him Chan tampaknya tidak perduli dan tetap saja bergerak mundur. Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat saja. Yong Guk bahkan dapat melihat warna pink pada bibir cantik tersebut mendadak lenyap.

"Me-menjauh dariku! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT!" Him Chan berteriak panik. Debaran jantung menyebalkan, perasaan dan situasi asing ini, sungguh, dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga Bang Yong Guk memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa ini semacam lelucon terbaru untuk mengolok-oloknya?

"_Please, Don't be afraid of me, Hime._ Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku adalah seseorang yang peduli. Apapun itu, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku bersedia menjadi tempat untukmu bersandar. Kumohon, izinkan aku menemanimu. Mungkin sekarang di matamu aku hanyalah seorang namja aneh. Namun satu hal yang akan kujanjikan; Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Akan kupastikan di masa depan nanti kau akan merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. _I love you_, Kim Him Chan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi kumohon, pikirkan dengan baik. Semua terserah padamu." Yong Guk mengakhiri perngakuan panjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman lemah. Namja itu tidak menunggu Him Chan untuk bereaksi dan pergi begitu saja.

Tinggallah Him Chan sendiri di sini. Melongo, seperti orang bodoh. Ia sudah berusaha menarik kesadaran dirinya, namun sayang, bukannya sadar, kakinya malah lunglai tidak bertenaga hingga membuatnya merosot, terduduk di lantai beton yang dingin.

Sungguh, dunia terasa seolah berhenti berputar bagi Him Chan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan udara yang menyelubunginya. Dia tidak bernafas. Itulah kenyataannya. Konyol sekali, bagaimana bisa seorang asing bisa mengambil nafasnya seperti ini?!

"Dari mana saja kau, Bocah Tidak Berguna?!"

Him Chan menatap lurus namja paruh baya yang meneriakinya. God, dia bahkan baru pulang dari sekolah. Ia tidak butuh teriakan menyebalkan itu untuk memperburuk moodnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari sekolah, Appa," jawab Him Chan singkat. Ia langsung berniat ke kamar saat lagi-lagi namja yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan sebotol bir di tangannya kembali berteriak.

"SEKARANG KAU MAU KEMANA?! BELIKAN AKU MINUMAN!"

Him Chan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sang umma tengah menelungkupkan wajah ke meja makan. Bahunya bergetar. Ibunya... menangis lagi.

"Umma..."

Wanita cantik berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun itu secepat kilat mengangkat wajah dan menghapus air matanya. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak pernah ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya untuk sang putera. "N-ne, Chagi... Kau sudah pulang!? Mau umma buatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya mencoba tersenyum, meskipun gagal dan malah terlihat menyedihkan.

Him Chan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian bergerak, meraup tubuh kurus sang umma ke dalam pelukannya. Sekarang dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Berani-beraninya ia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup. Bagaimana dengan ummanya? Tegakah ia meninggalkan sosok rapuh ini sendirian? Membiarkannya mengurusi bajingan tidak berotak yang sayangnya harus dia panggil dengan sebutan 'appa' itu sendirian?!

"Umma, ayo kita pergi." Adalah satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Him Chan. Wanita cantik dalam pelukannya sontak menahan nafas. Kenapa? Apakah tidak rela meninggalkan bajingan itu?

"Himchanie, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Sayang."

Him Chan menghela nafasnya. Ia menjauhkan diri, memegang kedua bahu sang umma, daan menatap matanya dalam. Dia adalah putera wanita cantik ini, dia adalah cetak imprint bergender lain dari sang umma.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Namun aku akan berusaha, Umma. Atau umma ingin aku pergi seperti Him Sui Noona?" Him Chan tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. mengungkit sang kakak yang sudah mengambil keputusan nekat dengan lari dari rumah. Tapi... ummanya butuh motivasi. Him Chan berpikir wanita cantik ini butuh dorongan untuk meninggalkan 'bajingan' yang dicintainya itu.

Tidak seharusnya seorang namja tidak berguna, bukan? Seorang kepala keluarga harusnya menafkahi keluarganya. Untuk apa dia disebut kepala keluarga kalau arah telapak tangannya selalu ke atas, meminta—lebih tepatnya memaksa—sang istri untuk memberinya uang?! Demi Tuhan, appanya mungkin tidak akan hidup jika bukan dari kemurah-hatian sang umma.

"Ja-jangan, Chanie! Kalau kau pun pergi, bagaimana dengan umma?! Hiks, umma mohon, tetaplah di sisi umma..." Him Chan benar-benar tidaak tega melihat ummanya sekarang malah memohon. Kata menyedihkan selalu terlintas dibenaknya tiap kali melihat tubuh kurus sang umma.

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus di sisi umma, asalkan, umma harus mau ikut bersamaku."

Kedua pasang mata marbel hitam tersebut saling bertatapan, hingga kemudian salah satunya menutup, pertanda suatu kepasrahan.

"Baiklah, Chanie, ayo kita pergi.

_"Could you tell me, WHERE IS THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU GOING FOR FUCKIN' DAMN TWO MONTHS!?"_

Yong Guk tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia berteriak, mengesampingkan kalau mereka saat ini di tengah keramaian koridor sekolah. Tatapan curiga semua orang tidak menjadi perhatiannya, yang penting sekarang, setelah dua bulan yang menyeramkan dan penuh teka-teki, akhirnya Kim Him Chan menampakkan diri.

Di sekolah.

Yong Guk tidak tahu, apakah dia harus merasa senang, ataukah marah atas ketiadaaan Him Chan di sekitarnya. Oh, ayolah, Yong Guk nyaris gila bila mengingat betapa menderitanya ia mencari keberadaan Him Chan. Dia bahkan sempat mendobrak pintu rumah Him Chan karena berpikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada namja cantik itu. Namun saat itu ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena yang ia temukan hanya seorang pria paruh baya dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan terus-terusan berteriak _'Kim Him Chan! Anak tidak tahu diri! Kau bawa lari ke mana wanita jalang itu?!'_

"Menjauh dariku, Bang Yong Guk! Apa hak-mu berteriak seperti ini padaku? Kau tidak lihat mereka menatap kita aneh?!" Him Chan menepis tangan Yong Guk yang mencengkeram lengannya erat. Namja bermata marbel hitam itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, menantang tatapan tajam siswa-siswa lain padanya.

Apa?

Mereka mau menggencetnya karena dianggap memiliki 'sesuatu' dengan Bang Yong Guk sang idola sekolah?

Huh, coret praduga konyol itu!

Kim Him Chan sudah berubah. Kim Him Chan yang berdiri di depan mereka saat ini bukan lagi namja aneh berbadan gemuk. Kim Him Chan yang ini adalah Kim Him Chan yang telah menjalani apa itu hidup.

Tidak mudah baginya untuk membawa kabur sang ibu bersama. Mereka berakhir di sebuah apartemen lusuh. Tidak apa, Him Chan akan terus berusaha untuk menghidupi mereka. Dia tidak lagi membiarkan ummanya bekerja keras membanting tulang.

Berbekal 'Serahkan semuanya padaku, Umma', Him Chan akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah klub malam sebagai waiters. Seperti biasa, hari pertama sangat sulit, namun setelah beberapa hari Him Chan mulai menikmatinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau dunia malam begitu cocok untuknya. Apalagi, seiring waktu di tengah kesibukannya, Him Chan mendapati tubuhnya menyusut. Ia kehilangan banyak berat badan.

Bagai ulat yang telah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, semua orang menatap Him Chan penuh kekaguman. Wajah tampan sekaligus cantiknya membuat sang atasan berubah pikiran. Ia menempatkan Him Chan pada posisi bartender. Keputusan tepat. Dengan hanya sedikit latihan, Him Chan seolah menjadi daya tarik bagi setiap pengunjung klub.

Tuksedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, membalut tubuh langsing namun atletis.

Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik,

Tatapan mata yang tajam,

Rambut hitam yang ditata ke atas dengan gel, memperlihatkan dahi putih bersih.

Belum lagi gerakan jemari-jemari panjangnya yang begitu lincah,

Sungguh, Kim Him Chan menjelma menjadi sosok penuh pesona.

Hal itu pulalah sebenarnya yang menjadi alasan kenapa semua makhluk di sekolah menatapnya intens saat ini. Pagi hari yang sedikit mendung, semua pasang mata tampak melebar syok, seolah menemukan matahari baru.

Perubahan tersebut tentu disadari pula oleh Yong Guk, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya—toh, selama ini dimatanya Him Chan selalu mempesona—sekarang. Dua bulan tanpa Kim Him Chan. Yong Guk bagaikan berada pada tahap _'coma'_.

"Aku tidak perduli tatapan aneh mereka, Hime. Jelaskan padaku, kemana saja kau?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Hime'. Dan, haruskah aku menjelaskan kemana aku pergi padamu?"

Pembicaraan ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa tampaknya. Maka dengan keras kepala, Yong Guk meraih pergelangan tangan Him Chan dan menariknya pergi menjauhi kerumunan wajah-wajah penasaran itu.

Lelah memberontak, Him Chan akhirnya hanya diam mengikuti ke mana Yong Guk membawa mereka.

Atap sekolah.

Him Chan tidak menyangka betapa rindunya ia pada tempat ini. Tempat persembunyiannya, dan, tempat yang tadinya akan menjadi tempat terakhir ia melihat dunia.

"Nah, kita sudah berdua saja sekarang. Jelaskan, kemana saja kau pergi?!"

Him Chan menatap malas namja tampan yang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Yang benar saja, apa Yong Guk memerintahnya sekarang? Tetapi pada akhirnya Him Chan menghela nafas lelah dan menyerah. Dia akan menjelaskannya, kalau memang itu yang namja tampan ini inginkan.

"Huft... aku pindah bersama ummaku ke sebuah apartemen. _My dad's totally fuckin' shit._ Kau tahu itu, bukan?" Him Chan tidak bertanya, dia jelas-jelas memberi pernyataan, sedikit menyinggung ke-stalker-an Yong Guk. "Yah, hanya itulah yang dapat kujelaskan padamu."

Hening.

Yong Guk sepenuhnya berdiam diri. Menatap Him Chan adalah satu hal yang dilakukannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri betapa rindunya ia melihat namja yang dicintainya ini.

Ditatap intens seperti itu tentu saja membuat Him Chan gugup. Dua bulan ini bukannya tidak terjadi apa-apa tiap kali ia mengingat Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu, perkataannya dan, pengakuan cintanya. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tetapi pengakuan terburu-buru tersebut malah membuat Him Chan berpikir... itu sangat romantis.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku p-pergi dulu!" Him Chan lah yang memecah keheningan. Wajah putihnya sudah semerah tomat. Dia ingin kabur, tidak tahan terperangkap dalam tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya.

Namun, Yong Guk menghentikan Him Chan dengan meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Bolehkah... aku memelukmu?" pintanya lirih.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Meskipun debaran jantung Him Chan terasa sangat berisik dan warna merah pada wajahnya sudah merambat ke telinga, dengan lemah ia mengangguk. Dan sedikit memekik kaget karena Yong Guk langsung meraup tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat namja itu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku melihatmu lagi, Hime. Kau tahu? Aku nyaris gila saat mengira tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Berbagai pikiran buruk sempat menghantuiku; bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?! Aku bersyukur, kau baik-baik saja. _God, you're here... you're here..._"

Him Chan terbelalak, merasakan bahu namja yang memeluknya bergetar. Astaga, apakah Yong Guk menangis?

"Hiks..."

Benar saja. Suara isakan keras Yong Guk mulai terdengar, memecah keheningan atap sekolah. _Freaking hell!_

"Yah! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Him Chan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yong Guk darinya untuk melihat kondisi namja itu, namun sayang, pelukan yang semakin erat pada pinggang membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, hiks... aku tidak mau, hiks... tampak lemah t-tapi... hiks... hanya saja – HUWAAAA... aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti!" Yong Guk tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan omong kosong. Him Chan menemukan hal ini lucu dan menggemaskan. Maka dari itu, dia akhirnya tertawa heboh tidak terkontrol. Sungguh, siapa yang menduga, namja kalem dan idola sekolahan seperti Bang Yong Guk ternyata... cengeng?! _Omo~_

Him Chan yang tertawa seperti orang gila tentu saja membuat Yong Guk kesal. Namja cantik ini benar-benar... orang sedih malah ditertawai, eoh?

"YAH! JANGAN TERTAWA!" bentak Yong Guk pada leher Him Chan. Ia masih memeluk namja cantik itu, tidak membiarkan wajahnya yang kacau terekspos.

"Hahaha, habis kau, sih! Kau ternyata cengeng, eoh?! Ini berita yang bagus untuk disebarkan," celetuk Him Chan jahil. Senyuman evil menghiasi wajahnya. Dapat didengarnya Yong Guk menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'Senseless Devil'_ padanya.

"Kau adalah makhluk terkejam yang pernah kutemui, Kim Him Chan. Kau membiarkan perasaanku luntang-lantung tanpa jawaban dalam waktu yang lama, mengabaikanku seolah aku tidak pernah ada, dan sekarang? Kau menertawaiku yang bersedih untukmu!? Kau tahu betapa kejamnya dirimu?!" Seolah melepaskan semua beban yang bersarang di hatinya, Yong Guk membiarkan kata-kata tuduhan itu terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Him Chan terpaku sesaat, namun kemudian kedua tangannya yang dari tadi berdiam diri di sisi tubuh, sekarang bergerak membalas pelukan Yong Guk dengan tak kalah erat. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum lega untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mianhe. Aku memang manusia yang tidak berperasaan. Aku adalah orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Kau benar, apa yang kuinginkan sekarang bukan lagi seperti apa yang kuinginkan di masa lalu. Masa depan berubah. Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tanpamu, mungkin Kim Him Chan saat ini tidak ada. Mungkin Kim Him Chan akan terkubur selamanya sebagai sosok menyedihkan yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tidak kalah menyedihkan."

Terlalu syok dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Him Chan, Yong Guk bahkan tidak lagi sadar kalau saat ini Him Chan menjauhkan tubuh mereka, membuat kedua matanya yang membengkak dan memerah bertatapan langsung dengan mata marbel namja cantik tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida, Bang Yong Guk," kata Him Chan sembari tersenyum tulus.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Tuhan, Yong Guk rasanya ingin melompat, ah, atau mungkin pingsan saja. dia tidak tahan bila mata marbel hitam tersebut menatapinya penuh perasaan. Apakah itu cinta? Yong guk berharap...

"Oh, aku ingin menagih janji," kata Him Chan tiba-tiba. Kening namja tampan di hadapannya langsung berkerut penuh teka-teki.

Janji?

Janji apa?

Melihat kebingungan Yong Guk membuat Him Chan memutar bola mata. Apa namja ini lupa, eoh? "Yah! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya orang paling bahagia di dunia ini! Bukankah kau menjanjikan hal itu padaku?! Sekarang mana? Aku menagihnya!"

Kedua mata Yong Guk melebar. Apakah itu berarti... Him Chan menerima cintanya? Apakah itu berarti, Him Chan mengizinkannya untuk berada di sisinya?

"_Yes, I love you too, Bang Yong Guk._" Him Chan menjawab, seolah membaca pikiran namja tampan tersebut.

Dan rasanya Yong Guk tidak butuh penegasan lain. Mata Him Chan yang menatap lembut padanya telah menjawab semuanya. Maka dari itu, dengan segenap euforia membuncah, diraupnya tubuh kurus tersebut dalam pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih, Hime. Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu. Kau lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia. Pasti."

Him Chan membalas kata-kata Yong Guk dengan sebuah pelukan erat dan mata terpejam. Jika saja hari itu dia benar-benar melompat dan mengakhiri hidupnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Ummanya akan selamanya menderita? Oh, dan hal lain lagi, dia... tidak akan berkesempatan untuk mengenal Bang Yong Guk lebih jauh lagi. Yah, dia mempercayai Bang Yong Guk.

_Bila seseorang menjanjikanmu kebahagiaan, bukankah konyol bila kau menyia-nyiakannya? Kebahagiaan itu sulit didapat. Maka, hargailah bila kau diberi kesempatan untuk meraihnya._

**Omake**

Sepasang kaki kecil melompat-lompat sambil berlari di atas rumput. Terlalu bersemangat, hingga tanpa sadar ia tersandung, jatuh dengan muka terlebih dulu bersentuhan langsung pada permukaan rumput.

Huh, batu jahat.

Apakah alam saat ini tengah berusaha menghianatinya? Bukankah mereka seharusnya bersahabat bila mengingat betapa seringnya ia menanam dan menghiasi dengan berbagai bunga warna-warni pada rumput-rumput jelek ini?

Makhluk mungil pemilik kaki kecil tersebut perlahan bangkit duduk. Kedua tangannya yang mungil kemudian bergerak, menghapus sisa-sisa helaian rumput yang sekiranya mengotori wajah putih pucatnya yang cantik.

"U – uh! Umma! Chanie cijak mau main yagi!" Makhluk mungil tersebut berteriak dengan suara cadelnya yang melengking. Dia kesal. Kesaaaaallllllll... sekali! Tangannya memukuli permukaan rumput. Balas dendam, pikirnya.

Sang umma yang mendengar teriakan si buah hati, segera berlari menyongsongnya ke halaman belakang. Ia hampir berteriak layaknya _fangirling_ begitu mendapati puteranya memasang wajah super cemberut sembari memukuli rumput dengan brutal menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sangat menggemaskan. _What a little adorable-cutie..._

"Chanie, _My Baby, what's wrong?_" tanyanya sembari berlutut di hadapan sang putera.

"Umma! Chanie bocan. Appa mana? Katanya mau nemenin Chanie ke taman belmain hayi ini. Uh, dacal, Appa ingkal janji, eoh!?" Bocah tiga setengah tahun tersebut menggembungkan pipinya. Menggemaskan sekali dan membuat sang umma ingin berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan wajah lucunya.

"Chanie Chagi, Appa tidak mungkin ingkar janji, 'kan? Percaya, deh, sama Umma. Eum?"

Bujukan sang umma tampaknya tidak begitu berpengaruh, mulut si mungil tetap saja maju dua centi. "Pokoknya Chanie cidak akan mau bicala cama Appa yagi! Dacal, cijak bica menepati janji!"

"Siapa yang tidak bisa menepati janji?"

Suara berat dan dalam itu menginterupsi perbincangan dua makhluk cantik di halaman belakang. Mata marbel hitam si mungil melebar dengan mulut menganga lebar. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan melengking dari mulut kecilnya.

"APPA!"

Ia bangkit berdiri, dan lagi-lagi berusaha berlari, mendekati namja ber-jas lengkap yang dipanggilnya 'appa'. Sang appa tentu saja dengan senang hati membuka kedua tangannya lebar, dan tiba pada waktunya, tubuh mungil tersebut melompat ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hup! Awh~ kau semakin berat saja, My Big Boy." Keluhan appa-nya malah membuat si mungil terkikik geli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher ayahnya.

Sang umma, makhluk cantik dengan mata marbel hitam, juga bangkit berdiri namun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya mengamati kedua orang yang paling dicintainya tersebut tampak begitu akrab. Sedikit sedih juga bila mengingat sang putera lebih dekat dan tertarik dengan appanya. Tapi tidak apa. Toh, dia tahu kalau puteranya yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut, juga mencintainya. _He's the mom who give him the birth, anyway._

Tatapan si suami kemudian beralih. Tersenyum menampakkan _gummy smile_, namja tampan tersebut mendekat dengan sang aegya dalam gendongan. Salah satu tangannya yang tadinya mengusap lembut punggung si mungil sekarang beralih, meraih sisi kepala sang istri, menariknya mendekat dan mencium dahinya lama.

"Aku pulang, Hime. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Rasanya sepi tanpamu, Gukie. Dan, selamat datang~" Him Chan, makhluk cantik bermanik marbel hitam tersebut berbisik. Ia tersenyum begitu manis dan mendekati bibir Yong Guk, sang suami, untuk memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat namun hangat.

Yong Guk balas tersenyum, juga balas mengecup singkat bibir merah di hadapannya. Mereka kemudian saling bertukar tatapan hangat sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap sang aegya, Bang Yong Chan, yang saat ini sudah tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajah imutnya di leher sang appa.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sebut tidak bisa menepati janji? Apa itu Appa?"

Yong Chan menatap Yong Guk dengan bibir mengerucut, menimbang-nimbang apakah tidak apa-apa dia mengatakan unek-uneknya? Bagaimana kalau nanti appanya marah dan tidak mau mengajaknya ke taman bermain hari ini? Andwe~~

"Eung... e..."

Melihat sang aegya yang sepertinya tidak mau menjawab, Yong Guk akhirnya melirik Him Chan yang sayangnya memutuskan untuk bersekutu dengan si mungil, mengangkat bahu seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya, jadi orang itu benar-benar Appa?!"

"U – uh! Habic Appa, cih... pulangnya lama. Chanie pikil, Appa tidak akan datang!" gumam Yong Chan sembari bermain-main dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam di leher Yong Guk. Ukh~ bila merajuk seperti ini, aegya mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti Him Chan. Him Chan dalam versi mini, lebih tepatnya.

"Mianhe, mianhe, Appa tadi ada sedikit rapat di kantor, makanya lama. Tapi sekarang Appa sudah di sini, 'kan?! Sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti Appa belikan es krim yang banyak. Otte?" tawar Yong Guk yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar oleh makhluk mungil dalam gendongannya.

"MAU! Tapi, Appa tidak bohong, 'kan? Janji akan membelikan Chanie ec klim yang banyak?"

Yong Guk tersenyum. Ia kemudian mencubit pelan pipi putih tembem sang aegya. "Appa janji. Kau tau? Appa ini bukanlah orang yang akan ingkar dengan janji. Kau tanyakan saja pada ummamu," ujarnya sambil melirik penuh arti pada Him Chan.

Si mungil dalam gendongan Yong Guk langsung memutar tubuh, menghadap sang umma. "Benalkah, Umma?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Him Chan tersenyum. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah sang aegya dan memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir, "ne, itu benar," jawabnya lembut. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Yong Guk, menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum penuh arti. Seperti menggumamkan 'gumawo' melalui tatapan. "Appamu adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab sedunia. Dia selalu menepati janjinya."

Itu benar. Him Chan bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya.

Kim Him Chan, percaya sepenuhnya pada Bang Yong Guk.

Namja itu telah memberinya putera yang sangat menawan,

Menyayangi,

Dan melindungi mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Jadi, apa lagi yang sekiranya Him Chan harapkan?!

"Ah, Umma lupa! Tadi Halmeoni menelepon dan meminta kita berkunjung ke rumahnya sepulang dari taman bermain. Apa anak umma mau ke rumah Halmeoni?"

Yong Chan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala kecilnya penuh semangat, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya yang terkepal ke udara sembari memekik, "NE!"

Him Chan dan Yong Guk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ke-hiperaktif-an putera mereka. Entah dari siapa sifat ini ia dapat. Dari Him Chan, 'kah? Molla~

**FIN**

NB : Readers-nim~ terus ikuti kegilaan Young Ran pada BangHim tercinta, ya...^^ Arigatougozaimatsu... Kamsahamnida... Annyeong~ Ppyong! Eits, RCL JUSEYO...\(^3^)/


End file.
